A New World, A New Beginning, A New Fate
by Forget Past Nightmares
Summary: What happens when the cast members of Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring become transported to another world much like the world their movie characters enhabit? When they become the characters they were only pretending to be, what will destiny


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkiens characters, names, nor real life cast members. Although, I wish I did…

T-T

Summary: What happens with the cast from Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring when they are transported to a different world, one similar to Middle Earth. Will they fulfill the destiny written in the prophecies hundreds of years ago? Will they even survive the wars already in process in this New World. Or will they fall short of the roles they need to fulfill?

* * *

Prolouge 

Laughter filtered through the brightly-lit trailer. It was a long, rectangular room. Small cabinets stood against the back wall. Several stool-like chairs were fixed in place in front of countertops adorned with large mirrors that nearly reached the ceiling. Bright light bulbs protruded from the mirrors giving off most of the room's light. Make up kits and powdery mixes lay scattered among the several surfaces. People filled every seat, and to each seated there was two people applying makeup to their faces or styling their hair.

"This stuff is always so cold," Orlando shuddered as the cold plastic piece was fixed to the tip of his ears giving it a point like appearance. His costars were in seated in the chairs around him. Them too getting makeup applied.

From the moment they walked in to the rectangular room, to the time where they would leave for the set their appearance changed drastically, some less drastic than others. All of them, none-the-less, were changed into the characters that were based around the much-loved trilogy of J.R.R. Tolkien. Orlando, once a curly locked brunette, now had dead-straight blonde locks. Elijah's appearance didn't change much to fit the role of his character. Viggo's hair became long, brown and matted. Each cast member now fit the role of our loved characters to the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Moving into the costume area where they would gather the props they would need to complete the look and really get into their character's appearance. Each had a different set of clothes, a different style. Each personalized to fit perfectly. John only had one complaint. His in-movie character being a dwarf his tunic was twice as long as it needed to be. A few simple stitches hemmed the bottom of his tunic to fit perfectly.

Once their look was completed they walked down to the set area. Peter was standing with a few of his camera men, explaining to the men the feeling he was trying to capture in the next take and where he wanted the camera to be placed for the best view. Liv Tyler was waiting for them here. She walked towards them with a smile gracing her angelic face.

All of a sudden, Liv stoped in her tracks andfell to the ground, she held her head and moaned. Several people rushed to her aid. Viggo, Orlando and John tried to get her to relax.Liv was grabbing at something threaded around her neck. Viggo though that possibly her necklace was cutting off her blood circulation and ripped off the silver chain necklace from her neckline. Once doing so a glowing stone fell off of the thin silver strand. It fell to the ground and shattered into several pieces. A bright light blinded all of the cast members. Some attempted to cover their eyes. The broken fragments of the glowing pink stone were the last thing Viggo saw and remembered.

A falling sensation came to his gut. He felt sick, and disoriented. He fell faster and faster. The feeling of weightlessness made his stomach turn. But even though the feeling came so fast, it ended soon after.

Even though with his sight he saw nothing but white he felt his body suddenly stop. No crash to the ground, it just stopped, the weightlessness faded away. Slowly his body drifted downward. He felt a cool, prickly texture under his arms and along the side of his face. He opened his eyes andblinkedover and over until finally, creeping through the white were the images of trees.

He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes more. As he blinked again his sight took in the scenery around him. He was in the forest next to a small creek. Not far away were his fellow cast mates, Orlando, Miranda, Elijah, John, Sean, Billy, Ian, Sean and Dominic. They too were just awakening.

The emerald, lush leaves of the treetop let way for few strands of light to illuminate the forest floor. The trees were gigantic. Their trunks being as round as four fold thesize of a normal 100-year-old oak tree. Their branches started spreading out at least a hundred feet up, or possibly even more than that. There was a light mist that gave off an enchanted glow to the woods. It was a mystifying site. One only seen through fairy tales.

Ian, the eldest of the people who were transported, stood slowly and dusted off the back of his cloak, his eyes never breaking away with this new, intriguing scenery. It was Elijah that panicked first.

"Where are we?" His voice was pained with hysterical worries. His eyes darted all around. He was on his feet the quickest, constantly turning around and jumping at the slightest rustle of the treetops blowing in the wind. "H-how did this happen, H-how did we get here, W-w-where are we at!"

"How do you think we would know, we are just as new to this environment as you are. We all were brought here all at the same time," Ian voice stayed calm and mellow as he tried to reason with Elijah. Everyone else was still silent with awe. In the history of man, they were sure thatgetting transported to another realmhas never happened.

"From the looks of it it's probably either dawn or dusk. And we should hope that it isn't dusk. Who knows what's out here and being in a place like this at night doesn't sound to fascinating for me,"Viggo stated bluntly as hefinally came to his feet. He brushed off the back of his tunic and looked around. Scouting for anythingsign of life.Everyone moved towards one another so that they would be in a group rather than spread out over the wooden terrain. They all seemed a bit uneasy, but who could blame them? It's not everyday you get teliported to a new world.

Ian walked calmly to the small stream and knelt down to the water's edge. He looked into the crystal clear water. He could see the bottom; sand and pebbles. Small fish-like creatures swam to the other side of the creek as soon as Ian knelt down. He cupped his hands and dipped them in the water. The cool sensation of the water sent a shiver up his spine. He lowered his face and brought his hands up to his cheeks. He rubbed his face thoroughly and let out a sigh.

The others, still in the group they formed previously were chirping with ideas of what they should do. Since forest claimed horizon to horizon they were fuming over what they should do first. Should they explore their surroundings? Or should they attempt to gather the strayed branches and make a shelter. They were still stunned from the events that had occured. Never would they have though that such events would happen to them. But, why had it happened to them and why was it the necklace thatLiv was wearing?

Orlando rubbed the back of his head. His fall into this world wasn't as graceful as Viggo's was. As he reached to the back of his head, his fingers skimmed the tip of his ears. They were still pointed from the makeup he had gotten for the movie scene.

"Well, I guess it's pointless to keep these on," He gave a rough tug on the tip of his pointed ear only to collapse to the ground in agony. Why did this hurt so bad? He fingered around his ear, looking for the seam of where the actual ear piece met the top of his human ear only to findsoft smoothskin. His eyes grew wide. He then reached for the top of his forehead and gave a pull to his hair only to wince and realize that thehair that wasonce just a meer wig became his actual hair.

"This cannot be," He pulled again at his hair and turned to the friends around him, "M-my hair, it won't come off. And my ears, they are my real ears."

"Well, uh, we all have ears," Sean said cynically.

"No, I ment the peice that was attatched to my ear. You know, to make them elven ears! They're my real ear now, I can't get them off."

Sean walked towards Orlando and examined his ear. You probably didn't pull hard enough.

"Well when I pulled on them I colla-" Orlando again fell to the ground in agony. Through gritted teeth be barked out, "I told you they were attatched!"

"I was just checking to make sure," Sean snickered to himself.

Ian gave a tug to the beard that was once fake. He, too, realized that it had become his actual beard. It went the same for all of the cast member's appearance. The hobbits were actually smaller than the rest of the group.

"This is too weird!" Elijah said. They didn't notice the change in their height until after Orlando discovered his once fake elf ears were actually real.

"Wait," Billy turned to Dominic, "Ask me what my name is."

"What?" Dominic looked cynically towards his little friend.

"Just do it."

So, Dominic rolled his eyes and monotonously asked, "Billy Boyd, what is your name."

As hard as Billy tried to say 'Billy Boyd', he couldn't. Instead his mouth formed and his voice produced "Merry."

"Ha, quit joking around," Dominic said.

"I'm not joking," Billy said. He turned to Orlando and said "Orlando, what is your name?"

His friend gave him a criticizing laugh and said, "Don't be silly, you know my name is Legolas."

Orlando's eyes grew wide. Why is it that when they went to say their real name, they couldn't. In this world that they were transferred to were they supposed to go along as if they were J.R.R. Tolkein's book characters? What is going on.

All of a sudden, a noise, much like twigs snapping, was heard off in the distance.

"There's something coming," Orlando exclaimed in a hushed tone. All of the party members grew silent.

Because all the cast members were fully equipped for their movie role they had weapons. But they were poorly made due to the fact that they were props. But they would have to do for defense. A bird call squawked from behind them, they jumped and turned to face it. All of their eyes were widened in fear.

"Halt, Intruder!" Behind them a soldier dressed with fancy armor appeared from behind one of the beastly trees.

"Aye Halt!" Another voice called, this time to the groups left. He too appeared to be a soldier, properly dress for battle. His armor wasn't as beautiful as the first soldier.

The first soldier cringed and rolled his eyes and then glared at the second soldier that appeared. "Oi, I'em the cap'in. I say 'halt'". The second soldier hung his head to his superior officer and took a few steps back. But, after he retreated back some more soldiers appeared from behind the trees and bushes.

"This does not look good," Billy whispered to Elijah and Sam. They were all petrified. Not only have they had to suffer through the stress of randomly dropping into another dimension, another world, but already they have gotten themselves into a significant amount of trouble.

It wasLiv that stepped towards the Captain. "Excuse me, sir."

The Captain looked taken aback at the bravery of this impotent woman.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion on your land, where ever this may be, but we have been-," Her sentence was cut short as a sudden blow to her chest knocked her off her feet. The captain had signaled on of the soldiers surrounding the alienated group to take out the prisoner that stepped forward. The arrow impaled her in her left breast and pierced her right through her ribs. The arrow had punctured her heart. Her fellow friends raced to her side. She was so shocked that she didn't let out a scream, she didn't even break down into hysterical tears. Although a few silent tears fell down her face she looked up towards her cast mates. Viggo held her in his arms. His face: full of concern and anguish.

"I'm sorry for bring you into this world," She choked out from behind her tightly clamped teeth. "It was never supposed to be like this. It was nothing but a mistake." Her words were barely audible. Viggo held back his tears.

"O'ight, tha's enouf o' this mushy lovin' stuff," The soldiers had moved in and one by one the Lord of the Rings party was captured and put in a mechanism much like the common day hand cuffs. There was a long chain that linked between each prisoner. Viggo was the last to be chained up.Liv had to be pried from his hands. Every member was now in tears and let out muffled pleas of innocence. The captain told some soldiers who weren't needed with cuffing the prisoners to discard the body somewhere.

That was the last time they would see Liv. She was the first of the Lord of the rings party to be killed, but surely not the last. Now all that remained are the original fellowship of the ring. What does fate have in store for our beloved fellowship? And how will they take to their new surroundings?

* * *

AN: I would really appreciate any comments about the story. To know if I did a good job or if there's anything I need to fix.Flames are welcome. :D It's my first fanfic so I want to know if I should carry on with this story or just not even bother with it. So review!... Please:( 


End file.
